Two periodic quadrature signals, typically but not limited to sinusoidal and square wave signals, having equal amplitude but shifted in phase, for example, by one quarter of a period (.pi./2) or 90.degree. are required for various types of applications, one of which includes wireless communication systems where quadrature signals are needed, for example, for driving a mixer and where sideband and image suppression depends directly on accuracy of the quadrature phase relationship. Existing techniques for generating quadrature signals utilize, among other things, a phasor sum and difference circuit, a divide-by-two or divide-by-four counter or a combination of R-C low-pass and C-R high-pass filters, possibly connected in a feedback loop. Currently, none of these approaches has been found to be entirely satisfactory in terms of quadrature accuracy, power dissipation and/or phase noise.